


Just Breathe

by Andromedas_Void



Series: Promptis Week [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Claustrophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Promptis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: Was the wall closer? Had his hip always been touching it? Why was his chest so tight? Was Noct's bed always so thin?





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Bed Sharing / ~~High School Days~~
> 
> Got an early start for day two and, since it's now the 12th here, I'm posting it. Please let me know what you think!

“-ey. Hey, Prom.”

Prompto startled when a hand tapped his cheek, jerking up straight, eyes darting around. “'M awake,” he blurted out, edges of his voice still heavy with sleep.

“You're clearly not,” Noctis grinned, pointing to the controller loosely held in one of Prompto's hands. It dangled dangerously and Noctis took it before it fell, placing it on the coffee table. “It's late. We should head to bed before Ignis' delinquent senses start tingling and he bursts through my door.”

“Does he really have that?” Prompto asked, awe in his sleep addled voice.

Noctis shrugged, pushing himself off the couch and walking to the television. “Probably. I wouldn't doubt it.” He switched off the game station and turned. “C'mon, bed time.”

Prompto yawned, slouched down on the sofa, and held his arms out. “Help me up?”

Noctis rolled his eyes at the display, shaking his head as he stepped back over. He grabbed Prompto's arms and heaved him up to his feet. “C'mon, sleeping beauty,” he smirked.

“Aww, you think I'm beautiful,” Prompto swooned, fluttering his eyelashes exaggeratedly before breaking down in a fit of giggles.

“Yeah, yeah,” he grinned. Noctis gave Prompto's back a shove towards the hallway. 

“Don't you think you should buy me dinner before you get me in bed?” Prompto teased, smirking over his shoulder as he padded down to the bathroom.

Noctis raised his eyebrows, hand on his chest, mock offended. “Excuse you. I bought take out tonight, that totally counts as buying you dinner.” He caught sight of Prompto's hand waving dismissively through the bathroom door, just as the water turned on, drowning out his words. 

He shuffled around the living room, grabbing the empty take out containers, bags, and soda cans, pausing before he shoved everything in the trash. He knew Ignis would lecture him about 'the importance of recycling' so he dropped the cans into the blue recycling bin. The styrofoam containers were covered in sauce and he was pretty sure Ignis told him styrofoam wasn't recyclable so they, along with the paper bags, coated in grease and nearly transparent, were dumped into the garbage.

Flipping off the lights, Noctis headed down to the bathroom.

Prompto was still by the sink, washing his face. He had one of Noctis' sahagin clips in his hair, holding his bangs off his face.

“I should buy you your own hair clips, so you'll stop stealing mine,” he commented and grabbed his toothbrush, wetting it under the still flowing tap. “Though I don't know if they sell adult sized ones with chocobos on them.”

“First off,” Prompto started, drying his face with a small hand towel, “yes they do, but they're only online and, like, twenty crowns each. Secondly, you have five. You don't need that many.”

Noctis looked at him, toothbrush in his mouth, but didn't say anything in his defense. Instead, he took the clip from Prompto's hair and pinned his own bangs back. He finished brushing his teeth and washed his face as the blond left the room.

He was sprawled out on the single bed, face down, when Noctis entered his bedroom, hugging one of the pillows.

“Guess I'll just have to sleep on top of you,” Noctis teased, dropping to the bed, an arm and leg falling heavily onto his boyfriend's back.

“Dude! Rude!” Prompto squawked, shoving at his side. “Is this how you treat all your boyfriends?”

“Nah, just you,” he laughed, turning to his side. 

Prompto followed suit, facing him. Their knees pressed against each others, feet tangling up under the sheet. He yawned loudly, curling his body up and pulling the sheet over his shoulders. “Why is all your furniture so comfy?” he murmured, closing his eyes for a moment. “Could fall asleep at your table if I wanted to.”

“Because I'm rich?” Noctis replied, adding, “Oh, and Ignis picked it all out.”

Prompto hummed softly, yawning again.

Noctis smiled, leaning over and kissing his forehead. “G'night, Prom.” He turned off the lamp just as Prompto replied. 

“Night, Noct.”

–

Prompto shifted in his sleep, shoulder pressing against the cool wall. He inched away from the chill, finding Noctis' back on his other side. The constant presence, pressure from both sides, woke him. He lied on his back and pulled his arms to his chest. His shoulders still brushed against the wall. He noticed then that his knee was also against the wall, sheet barely protecting it from the cold. 

Was it always this cold in Noct's room? It was late spring and Noct had turned the air conditioner on that day. Maybe it was still on.

But he didn't remember being so cold when he fell asleep.

Was the wall closer? Had his hip always been touching it? Why was his chest so tight? Was Noct's bed always so thin?

No. He'd slept in the same bed before so it couldnt't be that. Granted, he usually slept on the outside, but there had always been enough room for the both of them. Neither teen was broad in the torso like Gladio.

Did the air get thicker?

_Breathe, Prompto. Breathe. In and out._

He felt like he was going to vomit. Shutting his eyes only heightened his senses, made the wall feel that much closer, pressing on his side, closing him in.

Noctis rolled slightly in his sleep, shoulder coming to rest against Prompto. The blond jerked up in an instant and clambered over him, feet getting trapped in the sheets, tumbling hard from the bed to the carpeted floor. He was shaking, he could feel it in his very bones, breath labored, skin slick with a cold sweat.

“Prom? Wha' happened?”

There was movement behind him. The light clicked on, bathing the room in a slowly brightening golden light.

“Prompto?”

A hand on his shoulder caused him to tense, breath coming out in quick rasps as he jolted away. Noctis moved to sit in front of him, he could see his knees dropping into view, his hands faltering, stopping just out of reach.

“Prompto, I need to you breathe,” he said softly. “Okay? Slow and deep. Can you do that?”

He nodded, the motion jerky. His face felt hot, a stark contrast to the chill filtering through his body, like his whole body was experiencing pins and needles. His head was rocking steadily back and forth. Or wait, was he imagining that? Maybe he wasn't moving at all.

“Stay here. I'll be right back. Just breathe.”

He followed the directions, breathing in and out, trying to forcing his chest to unclench. It was working, though it was painstakingly slow. 

Noctis was gone for hours. Or maybe it was only seconds. A glass was held out to him and he raised his head, blinking up at Noctis.

“Drink this,” he said, holding the glass up.

Prompto tried to reach for it, the shaking in his body finally calming down enough so he could lift his hands. The glass was cool under his fingers and Noctis' fingers were warm.

“Slowly, that's it,” Noctis instructed, helping him tilt the glass up just enough so it didn't spill.

Once he finished the glass, Noctis placing it on the nightstand, he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Wh-what happened?” he asked. His voice was still shaky and weak but he no longer felt like he would be sick. His head finally stopped rocking back and forth and the warmth of the room started to wash over him.

“You had a panic attack,” Noctis explained. “I think.”

That didn't sound like Prompto. Though he'd never had a panic attack before so he couldn't say if it truly was one.

“What caused it?”

He started thinking. He remembered the wall touching him, closing in on him, suffocating him. “T-the wall. It... it was too close,” he managed.

Noctis was silent, eyes drifting to the wall behind the bed and coming back to rest on Prompto's wide ones. “Okay. I'll be by the wall from now on,” he told him. He helped Prompto to his feet, the blond's palms still clammy in his hands, and led him back up to the bed. He took the wall, as promised, and stroked Prompto's cheek when he crawled in next to him.

He watched Prompto as he fell asleep, keeping a close eye out for anything to indicate a new attack coming on. 

He fell asleep with the light on, Prompto's hand loosely clutched in his.


End file.
